ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/'Sonic X: The Final Stand' Soars International Box Office
'"Fast Five" finishes to No. 2 with $58 million; "Scooby-Doo! The Movie" stayed strong at No. 3, "Thor" came fourth with $27.5 million and "Priest" is fourth with $16.7 million." Fox's ''Sonic X: The Final Stand claimed the No. 1 spot at the International box office opening with $214 million from 10,000 locations from 90 territories. With $125.1 million from its weekend opening, it gives a soaring total of $339.1 million worldwide, which led it as the biggest worldwide opening ever for any animated films. It has a far off opening than its predesessor Sonic X: Return to Soleanna which brought in $94 million from 80 terrotires, for a worldwide total to $199 million. Sonic X: The Final Stand have No. 1 openings in about all of the countries including Germany, Japan, Australia, Italy, France and United Kingdom. It currently held as the biggest opening for an animated film in Japan. Fast Five came at No. 2 with an estimated $58 million collected from some 8,800 locations in 61 territories. But its weekend tally was down 32 percent from the prior round indicating that the summer’s first two powerhouse Hollywood studio titles – including Paramount’s Thor – have crested at overseas theaters. Scooby-Doo! The Movie continued to No. 3 with another $37 million in its seventh weekend taking from 10,192 locations in 98 territories. It has opened this weekend in Japan, at the No. 2 spot. Thor finished No. 4 on the weekend with $27.5 million drawn from 11,861 locations in 60 territories. Since its May 8 China debut, director Kenneth Branagh’s adaptation of the Stan Lee comic book about an otherworldly warrior defending planet earth has grossed $11.5 million in the market, of which $4.1 million was raised over the weekend. Since its first opening offshore on April 21, Thor has grossed $225 million. Its next big foreign opening is in Japan on July 2. Sony’s Priest, which opened overseas on May 6, is just now spreading its wings on the foreign circuit, grossing $16.7 million from 4,015 screens in 46 markets for an early overseas cume of $25.6 million. The sci-fi thriller in 3D starring Paul Bettany as a warrior priest opened No. 1 in the Ukraine, Singapore and Venezuela, and remained in first place in Russian with a second weekend tally of $3.5 million from 550 spots. Priest ranks No. 3 overall on the weekend. Woody Allen’s Midnight in Paris, the 64th Cannes International Film Festival’s opening presentation, premiered commercially in France via Mars Distribution, registering an estimated $4 million from some 325 locations and a No. 2 market ranking behind Fast Five. Fast Five opened No. 1 in China ($8.5 million from 1,500 sites), Ecuador and Israel. It has over a 25-day span churned through the entire foreign circuit with the exceptions of Venezuela (June 3) and Japan in October. The fifth sequel in the turbo-charged car action franchise costarring Vin Diesel, Dwayne Johnson and Paul Walker has made the most of its time overseas. Fast Five’s foreign gross total stands at $271.7 million -- versus its $168.8 million domestic tally – making the sequel the franchise’s highest grossing title, handily besting previous record-holder, 2009’s Fast & Furious, which grossed $208 million offshore. The foreign circuit reheats exponentially this week with the arrival of an out-of-competition graduate of Cannes, director Rob Marshall’s Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides in 3D from producer Jerry Bruckheimer and Disney. The fourth installment in the hugely lucrative (worldwide gross: $2.68 billion to date) adventure series starring Johnny Depp will be seeking substantial numbers from overseas playoff. With the exception of the first title, 2003’s Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, the franchise has drawn significantly higher box office overseas. Last title in the series, 2007’s Pirates of the Caribbean: At World’s End, drew a total of $654 million from the foreign circuit, more than double its $309 million take in the U.S. and Canada. On Stranger Tides, which co-stars Penelope Cruz and Ian McShane, begins its foreign run mid-week. Also, foreign openings begin Thursday for Summit International’s The Beaver, directed by Jodie Foster and co-starring Mel Gibson. Also an out-of-competition graduate of Cannes, Beaver had a limited domestic opening last round, grossing $150,357 through last Thursday from 22 locations for a per-screen average of more than $6,800. Ranking No. 4 on the weekend was 20th Century Fox’s Rio, tallying $10.4 million from 7,331 screens in 67 markets. Foreign gross total of the family-oriented animation about a domesticated macaw has shot past the $300 million mark ($306.3 million). Fifth was Fox’s Water For Elephants, which opened in eight markets including a No. 1 in Australia bow ($3.8 million from 392 sites). Overall weekend action generated $9.1 million from 3,897 locations in 52 territories. Cume for the Depression-era drama costarring Reese Witherspoon and Robert Pattinson totals $34 million. Pushing the $200-million gross mark overseas ($198.4 million accumulated so far) is Fox’s Black Swan starring Oscar winner Natalie Portman, which opened No. 1 in Japan – the biggest Fox Searchlight title to play the market – with $6.1 million (including previews) garnered from 316 sites. Summit’s Source Code ranked No. 2 in South Korea and No.3 in Australia, garnering $3.8 million overall on the weekend. International cume for the thriller starring Jake Gyllenhall stands at $51 million. Other international cume: Warner Bros. and other distributors’ Unknown, $64.7 million; Universal’s Your Highness, $1.8 million; Pathe’s La fille du puisatier (The Well Digger’s Daughter), $9.7 million in France only; Universal’s Hop, $63.4 million; Fox’s Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son, $44.8 million; Universal’s Adjustment Bureau, $53.7 million; Fox’s Gulliver’s Travels, $195.1 million; and Universal’s Paul, $51.4 million. Category:Blog posts